Three-dimensional (3D) objects fabrication techniques, such as solid freeform fabrication (SFF) and layer manufacturing (LM), allow a 3D object to be built layer-by-layer or point-by-point without using a pre-shaped tool (die or mold). Typically, data representing the geometry or shape of an object to be fabricated are used to control a fabrication tool to build the object.
Layer additive SFF techniques involve depositing a material to form predetermined areas of a layer, either point-by-point or by depositing multiple points at the same time (e.g., employing a multiple-nozzle inkjet-printing technique). Successive layers are then deposited and each is affixed to its adjacent layers for forming a desired 3D object.
An example of another layer additive technique is a 3D powder printing technique, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,204,055 to Sachs, et al., which involves dispensing a layer of loose powders onto a support platform and using an inkjet to spray a computer-defined pattern of liquid binder onto a layer of uniform-composition powder. The binder bonds together the powder particles on the areas defined by the pattern. Powder particles in the unwanted regions remain loose or separated from one another and are removed at the end of the build process. Additional layers of powder are subsequently spread over the preceding layer(s), and the process is repeated.
The selected laser sintering or SLS technique, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,863,538 to C. Deckard, involves spreading a full layer of loose powder particles and uses a computer-controlled, high-power laser to partially melt the powder particles at predetermined spots. Commonly used powders include thermoplastic particles or thermoplastic-coated metal and ceramic particles. The procedures are repeated one layer at a time for each subsequent layer according to the Computer Aided Design (CAD) data of the sliced part geometry. The loose powder particles in each layer are allowed to stay as part of a support structure.
Depending upon the size and complexity of a 3D object, the fabrication process can take a significant amount of time. Given the multi-tasking computing activities typical of modern manufacturing and business environments, it would be valuable to be able to provide users of 3D object fabricator systems with a 3D object building/printing experience that is more user friendly. It would be helpful to be able to provide operators of 3D object fabricators with a user interface that provides good visibility of 3D object fabrication job status. It would also be helpful to be able to provide operators of such systems with a real time indication of job progress. It would also be helpful to be able to provide an indication of 3D object fabrication progress that does not prevent the user from continuing to work on other tasks in parallel with monitoring the 3D object fabrication.